


Van Gebroken Glas en Stil Verdriet

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasy, Mermaid Lucy, Mythology References, Water Deities
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Garcia Flynn weet dat je niet met de wezens van de zee moet praten.Maar deze...





	Van Gebroken Glas en Stil Verdriet

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Of Broken Bottles and Tears Unshed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889152) by [SugarsweetRomantic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic). 



> Het was hoog tijd dat ik eens iets in mijn moedertaal schreef. :)  
> (It was high time I wrote something in my first language.)

“Dat is nogal een schip zeg.”

Hij is aan het hallucineren. Dat moet wel, beseft Garcia Flynn terwijl hij midden in de nacht naar de donkere golvende zee staart. Spoken bestaan niet. Spoken bestaan niet. Spoken bestaan…

“Spoken? Nee. Maar ik ben geen spook.”

Zei hij dat hardop? Een lach volgt.

“Nee, matroos, dat niet, maar de zee hoeft je niet te horen spreken om je angst te kunnen horen.”

“Waar ben je?” vraagt hij nu wel hardop, zich volledig bewust van het feit dat Denise hem zou kielhalen als ze hem zou horen.

“Zo makkelijk gaat dat niet, matroos.”

“Vertel me je naam. Alsjeblieft.” Hij leunt verder naar voren, en een zachte windvlaag gooit hem bijna de diepten van het water in.

“Nog niet.” Het serene gezang dat hem wekte uit zijn slaap is terug, hoewel het steeds zachter wordt. Hij moet wel aan het dromen zijn. Connors zelfgebrouwen bocht houdt hem voor de gek. Zeemeerminnen bestaan niet.

 

De volgende ochtend roept Denise hem, en vraagt hem naar haar kajuit te komen.

“Kapitein,” biedt hij haar als een begroeting, ook al volgt hij al maanden haar orders niet meer op.

“Ik hoorde dat jij liep te slaapwandelen.”

“Oh ja?” Hij probeert er verbaasd uit te zien, maar de vrouw heeft decennia aan ervaring in het omgaan met en verhoren van ondergeschikten.

“Laat me je niet vastbinden, Flynn. Je zou niet de eerste zijn. We hebben je pas net uit de gevangenis bevrijd, laat de oceaan niet je volgende gevangennemer worden.” Haar stem is streng, maar haar stem toont medeleven. Empathie. Ze weet wat het water hem heeft afgenomen. Hij weet wat het haar heeft aangedaan. Het is een stil verbond.

“Ik weet wat ik doe, Denise,” zegt hij haar, misschien wel meer om hemzelf daarvan te overtuigen dan de kommandant aan de andere kant van het bureau.

 

Het gezang maakt hem zo nu en dan wakker, terwijl hij zweeft tussen droom en werkelijkheid, maar de stem toont haar gezicht nooit. Hij verzoekt altijd, maar smeekt nooit. Hij heeft die fout de eerste nacht gemaakt, en zal haar niet nogmaals maken. Flynn weigert zijn lichaam zonder weerstand aan de golven te geven. Hij hoort de stem steeds minder vaak. Hij begint te geloven dat ze er überhaupt nooit was.

 

Ze bereiken de Amerikaanse kust, en het is eindelijk tijd om uit te rusten. De bemanning kan eten, drinken, en eindelijk de intimiteit en toenadering zoeken waarnaar ze zo hunkeren na maanden van water en zilte lucht. Hij weet dat er een vrouw op Denise wacht, en dus zegt hij haar dat ze haar op moet zoeken.

“Weet je dat echt zeker?” vraagt de kapitein hem. Ze legt haar hand op zijn bovenarm, maar hij schudt die van zich af.

“Ga naar Michelle. Ze moet je gemist hebben.” Hij laat ‘zodat jullie eindelijk samen kunnen rouwen’ achterwege, maar hij weet dat ze hem begrijpt. Verloren kinderen is wat hen verbindt. De zee is een wrede meesteres.

 

Hij zet zich neer op vochtig hout, zijn voeten in het water, schoenen vergeten, achtergelaten aan het begin van de kade.

“Moet je niet naar je meisje toe?” Hij kan geen gezicht zien, maar het ritme van de golven tegen zijn schenen verandert net genoeg om het te kunnen voelen. Er wordt zachtjes aan zijn ledematen getrokken. Het is niet hard genoeg om hem omver te trekken, maar het is voelbaar aanwezig.

“Nee,” antwoordt hij hardop, ook al heeft dit wezen al bewezen dat hij niet hoeft te praten. “Ik niet.” Gelach. Het klinkt bijna nerveus, onzeker. “Wat?”

“Dat is toch wat alle matrozen doen? Ze bereiken de kust en rennen nog net niet naar de huizen waar de mannen zich bezatten en de vrouwen zich uitkleden.”

“De meesten, ja,” bevestigt hij. De stem heeft een soort jeugdigheid in zich die hij niet eerder had opgemerkt. Niet die van een kind, maar een zekere naïviteit.

“Maar jij niet?”

“Maar ik niet.”

“Waarom?” Hij zucht. Hij weet dat hij om zijn eigen bestwil beter zou kunnen zwijgen, maar hij heeft niet veel meer te verliezen.

“Omdat ik een vrouw had. Een echtgenote. En een kind.”

“Waarom ga je niet naar ze toe?” Wat zou hij toch willen dat het wezen hem een gezicht kon tonen, als het dat al heeft.

“Omdat jij ze van me hebt afgenomen.” Hij kan het venijn in zijn stem niet verbergen. De zee is doodstil zelfs terwijl de golven met een gedempt geruis het strand op rollen. Hij staat bijna op om weg te gaan als er plotseling een antwoord klinkt.

“Ik ben dan wel een dochter van de Zee, erfgename van Poseidon, maar dat betekent niet dat ik het altijd met haar eens ben.” De stem trilt. “Ik heb nog nooit een man, vrouw of kind omgebracht; dat beloof ik je.”

“Kan ik je vertrouwen?” vraagt hij.

“Ja.”

 

Als ze eenmaal op zee zijn, blijft hij 's nachts rustige gesprekken met haar voeren. Als er anderen in de buurt zijn, praat hij in gedachten tegen haar, maar als ze alleen zijn, spreekt hij hardop. "Ik vind je stem mooi", vertelt ze hem.

 

Het is bijna donker als de stormwolken zich aan de horizon beginnen te vertonen, en Denise beveelt de koers te wijzigen.

"Whitmore!" schreeuwt het kraaiennest plotseling. Flynn kijkt naar Denise en ziet de paniek zichtbaar in haar lijf stijgen. Het _Moederschip_ is je-van-het. De _Reddingsboot_ is dat niet. Ze zitten gevangen tussen Emma Whitmore en de storm. Beide zullen hen doden zodra ze de kans krijgen.

Hij hoort haar zingen.

"Ik zal je beschermen. Ik beloof het je."

Hij loopt naar Denise.

"Vertrouw je me?" vraagt hij.

"Nee," geeft ze toe, en hoewel het bot is, waardeert hij de eerlijkheid. "Maar als je een idee hebt, zou ik het graag willen horen."

"Stuur ons de storm in,” antwoordt hij. "Het _Moederschip_ is te groot; ze heeft niet de manoeuvreerbaarheid die we hebben. Ik weet dat we het kunnen redden.”

"Je bent gek."

"Heb je een beter idee?" Ze opent haar mond om te antwoorden, maar kiest ervoor om hem weer te sluiten. Ze schudt haar hoofd en loopt naar Rufus en zegt hem dat hij koers moet zetten naar de storm. Terwijl de bliksem de hemel verlicht, mompelt Flynn: "Lieg nu niet tegen me."

"Niet tegen jou."

 

Golven botsen tegen het hout van het schip met de kracht van kanonskogels, maar het wezen houdt haar woord. Ze overleven het allemaal.

 

Een week verstrijkt zonder gezang en ze zijn terug op het vasteland - thuis, als hij ooit een fysieke locatie zou willen aanwijzen.

Wanneer hij haar hoort, is hij meteen wakker en rent bijna naar buiten om de kust te bereiken.

"Ik heb je hulp nodig." Haar stem is klein en zwak, niets van de geamuseerde, zelfverzekerde kant die hij van haar gewend is.

"Hoe dan? Wat kan ik doen?"

Een jonge vrouw zwemt naar de oppervlakte. Haar gezicht is verdraaid van de pijn. Hoewel ze een ontblote borst heeft, kan alleen hij naar het bloed kijken dat uit haar arm druipt en de granaatscherven die diep in haar huid steken.

“Er zijn doktoren in de stad, of niet soms?”

 

Hij rent terug naar het kleine huis dat hij nog steeds bezit en pakt een oude jurk van Lorena. Hij weet niet hoe hij de staart aan Noah zal uitleggen, maar ze zal op zijn minst gekleed zijn. Maar wanneer hij terugkeert in de haven, is ze erin geslaagd zichzelf op het droge te tillen. En ze heeft benen.

"Hoe heb je ..." begint hij hoofdschuddend. Hij helpt haar voorzichtig in het kledingstuk en vraagt: "Kun je lopen? Wat is er gebeurd?"

"Ik heb een mijn over het hoofd gezien,” legt ze uit. "Ik weet het niet. Ik heb nog nooit eerder gelopen.” Hij besluit haar op zijn rug te tillen zoals hij dat met een kind zou doen. Haar armen zijn sterk, maar haar benen zijn zwak en het lijkt erop dat ze moeite heeft om hen te laten doen wat ze wil.

 

Wanneer Noah haar vraagt hoe ze gewond is geraakt, vertelt ze hem dat ze aan het zwemmen was toen ze het voelde. Flynn kent de zeemijnen in de buurt en ze liggen verankerd. Gelukkig accepteert de dokter, die normaal gesproken niet bereid lijkt om zelfs maar een voet op het dok te zetten, haar verhaal.

Terwijl hij haar een uur later weer naar buiten helpt, waarschuwt de vriendelijke arts hen: "Zwemmen mag pas weer over drie weken, juffrouw!" Haar gezicht wordt bleek, maar ze knikt.

 

"Vertel me je naam?" vraagt hij haar thuis. Ze ligt op zijn bed, benen opgetrokken richting haar borst, terwijl ze voorzichtig het glas whisky drinkt dat hij haar heeft gegeven voor de pijn.

"Je hebt me nog steeds de jouwe niet verteld," antwoordt ze. Hij zou dit niet moeten doen; dit zou hij echt niet moeten doen.

“Garcia Flynn.” Hij is nu van haar, veronderstelt hij.

"Leucothea," antwoordt ze. "Maar...noem me maar Lucy."

 

Lucy blijft bij hem. Hij maakte zich zorgen om zijn budget, maar ze is tevreden met pap en havermout. Ze is niet zo blij met hem als hij vis eet. Hij schakelt over naar eieren voor haar.

Het is op de vijfde dag dat hij merkt hoe bleek ze is. Op de zevende kan ze amper staan. Op de tiende heeft ze moeite met ademhalen.

"Lucy, wat is er aan de hand?" vraagt hij haar, en helpt haar rechtop zitten zodat ze kan eten. Ze bijt op haar onderlip. "Kijk me aan, alsjeblieft?"

"Mijn moeder, Ceto..." fluistert ze, door lippen die worstelen met elke medeklinker. "Ze zag me met je. Ze...ik moet naar haar terugkeren.”

"Ze heeft je vervloekt,” leidt hij af. Zwijgend knikt ze.

 

Hij verzamelt haar voorzichtig in zijn armen en drukt zijn lippen tegen haar slaap voordat hij haar naar de kust brengt. Op het moment dat hij haar in de brekende golven laat zakken, krijst ze het uit van de pijn.

"Lucy!" roept hij, en hij reikt naar haar, maar ze schudt haar hoofd terwijl de tranen over haar wangen rollen.

"Het is goed," belooft ze hem bevend. "Ze is boos, dat is alles." Hij kijkt hulpeloos toe terwijl haar benen weer veranderen in een elegante staart. "Kom me alsjeblieft zo nu en dan opzoeken?" smeekt ze.

"Altijd."

 

Hij is nooit iemand geweest die beloftes breekt, dus bezoekt hij het dok 's nachts, elke nacht, in de hoop een glimp van haar op te vangen. De eerste paar keer wanneer hij niets hoort behalve zacht gefluister, is zijn Lucy te bang om zichzelf te laten zien. Naarmate de weken voorbijgaan, herwint ze haar kracht en daarmee haar zelfvertrouwen. Ze lacht, ze giechelt, ze is ontspannen, maar telkens wanneer hij haar moet achterlaten, komt de angst in haar ogen terug.

“Kom met me zwemmen,” suggereert ze op een avond als hij klaagt over de zinderende hitte. "Je hoeft niet onder te gaan; laat het water je gewoon afkoelen." Knikkend kleedt hij zich uit tot zijn ondergoed en neemt een aarzelende stap in de oceaan.

Op het moment dat zijn beide voeten onder water staan, is het net alsof een onzichtbaar touw rond zijn enkels slaat, en wordt hij onder water getrokken. Het zout brandt in zijn keel. Hij kan Lucy horen gillen, haar handen grijpen hem vast en proberen hem omhoog te trekken.

"Laat hem gaan! Ik zal met je meegaan, ik beloof het, laat hem gewoon leven! Moeder, alsjeblieft!” Er verschijnt een andere stem in zijn hoofd terwijl zijn zicht begint te vervagen.

"Blijf weg van mijn dochter." Hij stikt. Hij verdrinkt. Hij vecht, maar hij kan niet veel langer vasthouden. Lucy gilt opnieuw.

"Zij is het enige goede in mijn leven," kucht hij tegen een muur van water.

De wereld wordt donker.

 

Iemand schudt hem. Een hand slaat op zijn wang. Hoesten, hij kan niet stoppen met hoesten.

"Haal adem, Flynn, verdomme."

Denise.

Hij opent zijn ogen. De kapitein staart naar hem. Een kleine menigte heeft zich om hen heen verzameld.

Lucy is weg.

 

Hij is elke nacht op het strand.

Lucy is weg.

 

Een vrouw staat op de rotsen en kijkt stilletjes naar het water. Zuchtend fluistert ze: "Onthul jezelf alsjeblieft. Ik zal je geen pijn doen. "Een stem die ze nog nooit eerder heeft gehoord, klinkt in haar brein: "Waarom zou ik u vertrouwen?"

"Omdat ik weet dat je van hem houdt." Het is een gewaagde verklaring. De golven botsen tegen haar benen. Dit zou haar haar leven kunnen kosten.

“Ik zal u ook geen pijn doen,” antwoordt de stem en de zee begint een vertrouwd gezicht te onthullen.

“Lucy.” Denise glimlacht. "Ik wist dat je geen mens was."

"Waarom bent u hier, kapitein Christopher?"

"Waarom heb je hem verlaten?"

"Het is beter zo."

  
Denise bezoekt haar opnieuw en opnieuw.

Tot ze eindelijk in staat is om haar te vertellen: "Ik weet hoe ik je moet bevrijden."

 

De _Reddingsboot_ staat dagenlang stil tussen twee eilanden, totdat ze eindelijk de aandacht van het _Moederschip_ trekt. Whitmore komt op hen af met een snelheid die zelfs de knieën van de meest ervaren bemanningsleden doet knikken. De oceaan is zo, zo boos. Denise sluit haar ogen. Laat het werken, lieve Goden, laat het werken.

Als dat niet zo is, zal ze haar kinderen tenminste weer zien. Maar Michelle, oh Michelle, laat haar naar haar terugkeren.

 

Lucy racet zo snel als de stroming haar wil dragen.

"Nu!"

 

De zeemeermin laat haar stem om zich heen klinken, die vrouw en wezen verbaast. Ceto verschijnt, door stuwkracht uit het water geduwd, de schok zichtbaar op haar gezicht. De hebberige kreet van Whitmore is mijlenver weg te horen. Een luid schot, dan wordt het water rood. De nacht heeft er nog nooit zo donker uitgezien, terwijl Selene een helpende hand biedt bij het verdoezelen van de geassisteerde moedermoord. Terwijl de bewegingen van de oceaan tot stilstand komen, houdt Denise haar adem in.

Dan, met het meest oorverdovende gebulder dat de planeet ooit heeft gezien, stijgt het water rond het _Moederschip_ en sleept het het naar de diepste diepten.

Denise ademt uit.

 

Overdag zwemt Lucy mee met het schip. Als erfgenaam van Poseidon brengt ze het evenwicht terug naar wat het ooit was. De eb en vloed van de getijden is teruggekeerd. De oceaan neemt. Dat zal ze altijd doen, maar ze geeft zoveel meer terug. Deze keer wiegt ze en troost ze, kalmeert ze en verkoelt ze.

 

's Nachts klimt ze op de _Reddingsboot_ en laat een sterke omhelzing haar wiegend zoete dingen toefluisteren totdat ze allebei hun ogen niet meer open kunnen houden van de slaap.

Het enige wat hij nooit zou kunnen haten, eindelijk in zijn armen.


End file.
